What Hurts The Most
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Dark has finally defeated Krad. Hiwatari survived and is free to love Daisuke with all his heart. Or has he survived? What happens when Hiwatari dies, leaving a brokenhearted Diasuke? Sorry, I suck at summaries Rated just to be safe.


**What Hurts The Most**

Dark Mousy lay in the rain there without a word. He had finally defeated his enemy, Krad. He thought about their two-year never ending battle. It was hard for him and Daisuke. But it was finally over.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

"Mister Dark!" A girl called. "Where are you Mister Dark?"

"Rhisa! I'm over here."

"Oh Dark! There you are! Are you hurt?" Rhisa Harada was a beautiful girl. She had her long brown hair in her usual ponytail. She was in her new powder blue dress.

"Yes. I'm OK." Dark paused. "What are you doing here? I told you no one can know about who I really am!"

"Yes, I know. But, Daisuke..."

"Dark! My name is Dark!"

"I'm sorry. Can you go back to being Daisuke? Please!" Rhisa's eyes filled up with tears. "I miss Daisuke!"

"Yea, yea. In a minute." Dark walked over to some of his feathers that were left from the fight. He picked up five feathers.

"Dark! Where are you?" Another girl called to Dark.

"Riku! It's you! I thought you hated me! But you're here! You still love me!"

"Shut up Rhisa! I'm here for Daisuke! I still love him. Not you." Rhisa's twin sister, Riku, crossed her arms. She looked around and her short red hair moved back and forth. "Where is my Daisuke?"

"Your Daisuke! He's mine! He is not yours!" Rhisa screamed.

"Girls!" Dark screamed. "He is in love with Hiwatari! Not you!"

"What? Hiwatari?" Rhisa and Riku said together.

/Dark! You can't tell them that/

/Why not. Besides, it's too late./

/Dark! No one was supposed to know! It was supposed to be our secret/

"Mister Dark?" Rhisa looked concerned.

Riku looked angry. "His name is just Dark. It's not Mister Dark! And besides, he was just talking to Daisuke!" Riku sighed.

Dark walked over to Riku. "Here. This feather's for you." He walked over to Rhisa. "This one's for you. They're feathers I used to beat Krad."

Hiwatari, who somehow managed to survive Krad's death, was lying a few feet away, unconscious. He started to wake up. Dark saw him and promptly turned back into Daisuke. Daisuke then ran to Hiwatari. He kneeled next to Hiwatari and waited for him to regain consciousness. He noticed the Harada twins watching him. He stared at them for a minute. Then he looked back at Hiwatari.

"Niwa... Are you okay? Is Hiwatari okay?" Riku looked very concerned.

Daisuke looked back at Riku, avoiding Rhisa's eyes. "I don't know if Hiwatari's okay. I'm okay, though. Are you guys okay?" Daisuke was still avoiding eye contact with Rhisa.

"Yes. I'm okay. I don't know about Rhisa. She won't talk to me. Not that I even want to talk to her."

Rhisa looked sad. "Yeah. I'm fine Daisuke. I'm bored. I'm going home."

"Oh... Okay..." Daisuke was still avoiding eye contact with Rhisa. "Bye Miss Harada." Rhisa walked away. Daisuke went back to watching Hiwatari. He started running his fingers through Satoshi's light blue hair. "Aren't you going home, too Miss Harada?"

Riku looked sad. "Do you want me to go home?"

Niwa blushed. "No! You don't have to go home if you don't want to. I was just thinking you would go with Rhisa. She is your sister. I was just wondering. I'm sorry." Daisuke sighed.

Riku giggled. "It's okay. You were just wondering. It's okay. I'm not talking to Rhisa right now.

Daisuke looked down at Hiwatari and starred to cry. Riku kneeled down next to him. "What's wrong, Niwa?"

"Hiwatari's... dead..." Daisuke whispered.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Riku looked very sad. "...Niwa... Are you okay?"

Daisuke got up and ran. He didn't run to anywhere specific. He just had to run. Riku ran after him. Daisuke ran past the park where he and Hiwatari met to look at the stars so often. Then the school, where he and Hiwatari met. Daisuke ran past the apartment building where Hiwatari lived. Then he ran to the fountain where he had finally admitted to himself and Hiwatari that he was in love with Satoshi.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' It**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken **_

He fell down and started crying. Riku caught him and he cried in her arms for about a half hour.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do **_

Daisuke stopped crying. "I never thought I'd lose him. I can't believe he's actuallly gone..."

"It's okay Niwa... You'll see him again someday..."

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Daisuke and Riku got up and walked to Niwa's house. Daisuke loved other people after that. But they could never replace Satoshi Hiatari, Daisuke's first love.

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_


End file.
